


a fight scene

by EBFT



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBFT/pseuds/EBFT
Summary: a fight scene between mermaid Loki and sailor Thor
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Kudos: 11





	a fight scene

Thor held up a dim lamp. It appeared that this lamp was the last glimpse of light in this cursed ocean surrounded by thick mist. The light was orange and worm, attempting to clear the mist. It is a pity that what the light might also attracts something not very nice. The black water under the boat sank and about ten meters away from the boat a beautiful face appeared. It was alive, and had a face of a man. Wet black hair was long enough to cover its shoulder. In this dark realm, its skin appears pale. The sailor can almost saw its spotless chin and some light blue veins appearing vaguely beneath the neck. This definitely shows the fragility of this creature, that the sailor did not feel tense because of its appearance.  
“Mermaid.” The sailor whispered to himself.  
The mermaid nodded its head gently, its gold green fish tail wiped under the water, a glimpse of fin appeared on the surface. The sailor stared at this beautiful scene. The green eyes of the mermaid winked, it twisted its head a little, lips curved up to form a gentle smile. It stared at the sailor and with his tail slapping under the dark water, moved closer to him. Its pale fingers lifted the water apart to create a path and started to sing. Its flower lips opens slowly, and the deep magnetism sound seemed like a mixture of violin and symphony. The mermaid used human language, singing about ocean, warriors and treasures.  
As if an algae, the mermaid approached closer and closer, it even boldly put its jade-like arms on the edge of the boat. It pulled its body out of the water, ear fins opened and closed splendidly, green pupil in the eyes narrowed to a line as if a cat watching its prey. Suddenly the mermaid stopped singing. Its tile splashed out of the water and went towards the sailor. Without hesitation, the sailor aimed his spear at the mermaid at the same time. The mermaid did not turn in time and a huge wound appeared on its shoulder. It cried out a strange long shriek in pain, its beautiful face appeared weak and twisted, yet the sailor still thought it looked beautiful. Then within that second it swirled head down into the water, its large tail wiped the sailor down in the deep dark ocean.  
  
The long, powerful tail made a vortex under the water, its pail face is still beautiful even when it was trying to kill the sailor. It grabbed the sailor’s arm and tried to knock him out inside the swirling vortex. His teeth appeared sharp in his mouth, going to bite down the throat of the sailor in the next second. The sailor grabbed the spear and pocked at the side of the mermaid. The pain caused it to let go, but when the sailor turned he saw there were grievance in the mermaid’s eye along with pain. For a second his heart stopped a bit---it looked at him as if he was the one who is trying to kill the other. This creature has the power to make people feel the way he want, he thought.  
The sailor swam upward as fast as he could, but he heard the sound of the mermaid swimming behind him. He had a feeling that he could never found the hidden treasure in the lost sea.  



End file.
